Accurately tracking the temperature that certain products are exposed to over time is important in several industries. In the medical and drug industries accurately tracking the temperature of certain drugs with temperature sensors is important because the effectiveness of some drugs decreases over time with exposure to cold and heat. The continued use of these drugs beyond a suggested lifetime may lead to detrimental effects contraindicated to their intended use. In the food services industry accurately tracking the temperature of prepared food is critical for food safety. Monitoring whether food has been cooked properly is commonly tracked with stem-type thermometers that have a long probe with a dial or digital read out on top. Although all thermometers and temperature sensors are calibrated at the factory, they can degrade over time. It is therefore necessary to regularly calibrate these thermometers and temperature sensors to ensure they are accurate. Furthermore, recording and trending calibration data over time can better determine when a particular thermometer or sensor is degrading over time and should be taken out of service. A variety of temperature calibrators exist on the market, but most are not designed for ease of use.
Industries with temperature sensitive products would therefore benefit from a simple, portable temperature verifier that can accurately monitor a variety of temperature sensors over time and at multiple calibration temperatures. The current patent application provides for such a new temperature verifier, the principles of which can be used across a wide variety of temperature monitoring industries.